HyperFortress Re:Birth 1
by NepuNepugia
Summary: Long after the fall of Mann Co A group of RED Mercenaries stationed in Kong King are just living life. Main Character Sniper, Code name CrabCake is just enjoying life till his teams Scout messes with one of engineers inventions sucking him, Scout and Spy into a new world of sexy color coded goddesses. There will be pudding. There may be cake! And there will definitely be hats!


**Hyper Fortress RE:Birth**

Hi everyone! Im new to all this fanfiction stuff so please go easy on me! Anyway a few days ago i was playing TF2 with some friends of mine. And later i played Hyperdimension RE:Birth 1. So this popped up in my head. The three characters from the TF2 world are based on my friends. Especially the Sniper! I even use their steam names! All with their permission of course. Regardless i hope you enjoy my first attempt at a fanfiction! :D Hopefully it isn't as bad as Blanc's writing.

 _I own nothing by the way_

 **Chapter 1**

Somewhere in the city of Hong Kong there exists a small street called Kong King. Now if you were to ask anyone about it they would immediately look at you like you had grown an extra head and scurry off to go about their business. Why you ask? Simple, Kong King has a history of being a war zone.  
Now you may also be thinking, "Why would the police not get involved?" And that would be a good question. The answer would be a simple one. The combatants are mercenaries for the Reliable Excavation Demolition Or RED, and Builders League United, or BLU. These two groups control pretty much the entire worlds Governments. Thus why police involvement is non existent. Though lately there has not been much combat between the two groups.

Now im sure you are all wondering, "Why were these two groups fighting?" Well i'll tell you. It all started when Redmond and Blutarch's father bought an entire plot of land with nothing but gravel in it. The man then immediately passed away due to an illness he caught in the country he bought the land from. In his deathbed he wrote his will using skin he ripped off himself. Yeah weird am i right? Anyway their father was angry at his two sons because they were the whole reason he bought that land in the first place. So in his will he wrote that they would have to fight for the land all their lives. Thus the two men too cowardly to risk their own lives hired a ton of mercs. As time went on they wouldn't just fight over that same plot of land. They would find other things to fight over. For example Kong King doesn't have a single bit of gravel in it. Why would they fight over it you ask? Simple, Kong King is surrounded by harbors. Harbors the two companies could use to ship their gravel around the world.

Thus all over the world thousands of team of Mercs would fight everyday. Now lets get more into the mercs themselves how about? Every fought over location has a team of Mercs that stay there and fight day by day. Their are always Nine Mercanaries on RED and BLU each. These nine mercs are divided into classes. For example we have the soldier who's main thing in life is running around and blasting everything in sight with a rocket launcher. Sounds cool right? Well we also got a Pyro, Who Totes around a flamethrower burning things to death. Then theres the scout that is extremely nimble and quick. They can double jump and usually fight with a Scattergun and a baseball bat. Just listing those three make up the Attack classes. There are 3 Defensive classes along with 3 Supporting classes too.

For the defensive ones we got The Demoman. He carries a grenade launcher and sticky bomb launcher. His whole thing in life is to spam his grenades and stickies all over the place. Although occasionally some Demomen forgoe their Explosive ways for a more medieval way of fighting. After Demo we have the Engineer. He is an essential part of the team if defending something or even capping in some cases. His job is to build large sentry guns that defend an area. He can also build dispensers that heal his friends if a Medic, which we will talk about later, isn't around. If anyone ever gets by his sentry he always has his trusty shotgun by his side along with a pistol he can use to pick of people from afar. The last defensive class is the Heavy. They are usually tall buff men that are strong enough to carry around Minigun's. They also have a strange attachment to Sandwiches. Their whole purpose on the battlefield is to walk forward into large groups of people and mow them down with his minigun.

Now getting into the supporting classes we have the Medic. Its probably easy to tell what he does on the battlefield. Though he does it in a way you would not expect. Medic's use these special guns called Mediguns to heal their comrades. If they heal enough people without dying they can activate an ability called the ubercharge. This ability will turn him and a friend he is healing invincible. Usually you can tell when this is happening because they will be covered in an odd Red or Blue glow. Next we have the Sniper. His job is pretty self explanatory. He has a sniper rifle. And he shoots things in the head with it. He also has an SMG and Kukri to defend himself with in case someone gets a little too close. Though some Snipers forgo the SMG for a shield to defend themselves against this next class. Said class would be the Spy. Spy's are masters of stealth and trickery. They can disguise themselves as enemies and walk among them. Then when they least expect it Stab them in the back for an instant kill. Their main targets are Snipers, Heavies and Medics. Among other things they can feign their own deaths and fry electronics with sappers. Besides a knife to defend themselves with they have a revolver.

Everyday all over the world teams made up of these nine classes will duke it out with similarly built teams. As stated earlier the two teams have not really fought each other much lately. Redmond and Blutarch had both been murdered by their secret third brother Grey Mann. For about a month RED and BLU were hired by a company called MANN CO. to fight against a bunch of robots Grey was trying to use to take over the company. As well as they were fighting Grey somehow got into MANN CO. Headquarters and made the CEO Saxton Hale surrender the company. Thus RED and BLU were left unemployed.  
Some of the Mercs went back to their old lives. While others just hung out in their old battlegrounds. Kong Kings RED merc team decided to stay. And so it will be this group of Mercs that we shall focus on.

* * *

 **Inside the RED Kong King Mercs base**

As everyday had been since they had all lost their jobs most of the Mercenaries had been sitting around doing nothing. Some were out doing regular jobs so they could make sure everyone was still fed. Inside of the base today was the layabout scout. No one knows his real name. In fact none of the mercs know each others names. They all go by codenames. Scouts code name is DevilSword. He has a simple scattergun with a robot head dangling off of it. And a sword called the Three Rune Blade. He also carries around cases of a soda called BONK! He wears a type of ninja outfit along with a red headband. He also has dragon tattoo's on his arms. He was a local of Hongkong before he joined RED. He usually just lazes about the base drinking his BONK! and watching baseball games on TV. His personality comes off as Lazy while other times he can be energetic. Most of the team agree's he can be annoying sometimes.  
But when it comes time to get serious he runs into the fray like anyone else.

After DevilSword we have CrabCake, The sniper of the group.  
Unlike most Snipers he is quite young. When he first joined he was 15 years old or so. Now he's about 17 or 18. No one could tell. He never told anyone his birthday. He comes off as extremely dumb and even outright innocent at times. But underneath all that Idiocy and Innocence is an outright god of a sniper.  
Many of the BLU members of Kong King didn't even get to walk into the control point for a second before they found a bullet whizzing through their skulls. His main weapon of choice is an AWP. An extremely illegal weapon for non military to own. He also has an SMG coated in a golden looking substance known as Australium. And for some reason he carries a frying pan around as a melee weapon. No one knows why he decides to use a frying pan as a melee weapon but dont complain since he kills plenty of things with it. He wears a Jacket called the Snow Scoper and a hood called ANGER. When he first appeared in the red Teams base nobody knew what to think about him. All that they knew about him is that he came from america. (which made soldier quite happy)  
Most snipers are at least 25 or so but he is quite young. On his first fight against BLU they were amazed at how accurate he was. Dropping every enemy that came before him. Currently he is watching some kind of anime on a laptop.

Also in the base was their Spy that goes by the codename Phantom. He wore a french type of business suit. But under it he had on a type of Japanese robe most just called the Rogue's Robe. On his head he wore a hood called the dashin hashshashin. He used a type of knife you would see in the game assassins creed. His revolver was a beatiful white colored one with carvings on the barrel called the ambassador. He also has his trusty sapper and disguise kit on him. He is like your average spy. French, cares about his looks, Makes jokes about the other BLU scouts mother. You name it. The only difference is that he was way more caring to his team than most spy's are.  
He is about around 24 years old. He is quite great at stealth and trickery. Being able to trick the BLU team into thinking he's one of them most of the time. The only one he has trouble tricking is the BLU Sniper since he has had years to grow used to his tricks. He also does not smoke as much as the average spy. Only when he is stressed. He is currently sitting on a chair and reading a newspaper while sipping some tea.

All the other team members were out working to put some bread on the table. Well except pyro. Nobody really knows where he goes during the day. But he definitely does not have a job. The three all sat in the living room in silence enjoying their own things till suddenly a teloporter could be heard being activated from the teleporter room. A moment later and Their Engineer walked into the room carrying a different looking teleporter.  
Unlike most engineers theirs looked normal. Nothing special about him. He was a completely stock engineer. The reason that is, is because he says he is a simple man. He even just answers to the name Engi. Crabcake pauses his anime and looks up in interest at the strange device Engineer has brought into the room. "Hey Engi! Whatcha got there?" He asks. Engineer walks towards a large table in the room and places down the wierd looking teleporter. He then looks towards CrabCake and answers. "Well. Over at work today i had a bunch of free time and started fiddling around with some things on a teleporter. My idea is to get it to be able to teleport you to any teleporter in the world you want. But i need to build a proper testing area for it. So while i got some free time still i reckoned that i'll just bring it on back here for safekeeping so nobody asks about it." CrabCake stares at the teleporter in wonder. "So its like a super Telly?" He says in amazement.  
Engineer just smiles at CrabCakes simple Nickname for his device and replies. "Well i Reckon you could say that Krabby. Although i think i'll come up with a more professional name eventually."

Phantom who had been reading his newspaper quietly this entire time decided to look up and greet Engineer. "Hello Engi. How has work been for you so far?" Engineer walked over to a mini fridge that was in the room and pulled out a beer real quick and then sat down on a nearby chair and then answered. "Well its been a slow day. Building computers is no where close to being as complicated a job as inventing Robot hands and Teleporters. But i reckon it pays well in the end." He then takes a sip from his beer. Phantom simply nodded his head at Engineers answer. "Yes. Building computers would be nowhere close to creating large Sentry guns in about 10 seconds." Phantom said. Devilsword who had been sitting and watching his ball game decided to comment "Y'know i bet i could build a computer. I mean all ya gotta do is take the parts and put em in right?" CrabCake sitting around suddenly started gaining a thoughtful expression. "But wait... How do you put things in a computer?" He asked. He then started to closely inspect his laptop as if that would gain him the answers he seeks. Engineer simply chuckled and answered. "well There are a lot more complicated things then just shoving the parts in the computer. But i wont get into the details of it." Engineer then finished up his beer and started walking towards the exit of the room. "Well y'all. I reckon its time i be heading back to work. I'll see you all later." He said as he left.

Phantom simply nodded his head and waved goodbye while crabcake stopped inspecting his laptop to wave goodbye. Scout simply kept watching his ball game and said "Yeah see ya hardhat!" After that things were quite for a while. Until Devil Suddenly found himself out of BONK!. He got up and went to the mini fridge in the room and opened up to find to his horror that there was none left. "AH CRAP AH CRAP AH CRAP!" He yelled in distress. Phantom looked up from his paper again while Krabby got startled by Devil's shouting. "what is wrong Devil?" Phantom asked. Devil started running around in circles yelling "IM OUT OF BONK! IM OUT OF BONK!" Krabby immediately became uninterested and went back to watching his anime. Phantom simply looked back to his newspaper and replied. "Well then get up and go to the store like a normal human being." Devil did not seem to like this idea as his eyes immediately went to the strange Telly that engineer brought into the room.  
"I wonder if i could take this thing to another base and get some Bonk there." Devil thought before running up to the Super teleporter and hitting the ON button like an idiot.

The machine whirred to life startling Phantom and Krabby from what they are doing. As soon as Phantom notices the now activated Teleporter he immediately gets mad. "Devil you are an imbecile! Turn that off this instant!" He commands. Devil steps on top of the now activated teleporter ignoring what spy had said causing it to activate the teleportation process. Suddenly something exploded and a large wormhole opened up immediately sucking Devil in to the surprise of Krabby and Phantom. Phantom tried grabbing onto anything nearby to avoid getting sucked into the wormhole while nearby Krabby just opened his arms and yelled "IM COMING FOR MY CAKE GLADOS!" while getting sucked into the portal. Phantom immediately face palmed but then realized by doing so he just let go of the thing anchoring him. Screaming "OH MERDE!" he was sucked away like the others. Later that day the rest of the team would come home and find no trace of Devil, Krabby or Phantom.

* * *

 **With Krabby**

Krabby found himself falling. Now not in the normal sense. More like speeding through a weird tube of magical data rainbows. He didn't really now how to explain it.  
He was just worried about his cake more than anything. After a few more minutes of falling through Rainbow data land (and no cake) Krabby found himself falling through a strange opening into open sky.  
Krabby simply blinked two or three times before pulling out his frying pan and putting it under his feet. After doing so he looked around and noticed he was falling towards a weird floating island that was floating above four more floating islands. Noticing a large lake on the landmass he started aiming himself towards it. With a loud SPLASH he safely landed. Oddly enough a moment later he floated back out of the water on top of his frying pan and started using his AWP as a paddle to get to shore. After getting to shore he found himself amazed at his surroundings. "ooooooo I feel like im in that one place from kid I***us. Wait!? What the heck! AHHHHH STRANGE THINGS ARE TYPING OVER MY WORDS!" He yelled. In terror he started running away. To where he thought he was going would be anyone's guess, But eventually he found himself tripping over a stick and falling into a bush. Popping back out Krabby noticed four figures off in the distance. They looked to be fighting. "OOOO is it Saturday night fight night already!" He says not even thinking that the suns out right now.

On closer inspection all of the fighters were girls. Which Krabby almost did not think for this blue haired one till she yelled in a very feminine voice. "ILL FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!" Shouted the blue haired girl as if to prove his thoughts true. She then attempted to smash A woman that has Green hair styled in a long ponytail, and a very large... Rack... with a hammer. The Green haired boob lady simply knocked it away with a spear and laughed. Now most guys would keep staring at the big breasted girl but Krabby did not have the same thought process as most guys so he simply moved his eyeballs to the next girl. This time it was a white haired looking Tsundere girl. (In krabby's expert opinion) Who was currently in a sword clash with a purple haired girl with twintail braids. Krabby's eyes did not wander anymore as they found themselves locked onto the purple haired woman. He soon started blushing like mad when he realized he was staring at her and immediately ripped his eyes away. "Uuuuuhhhh i dont want to turn into a perv like Devil..." He said while slapping himself.

Suddenly they all stopped fighting for a moment. The Blue, Green and white haired ladies were whispering to each other while the purple haired one looked on in confusion. Suddenly they all started attacking her at once. Krabby immediately wanting to help his most likely newfound crush pulled out his good ol AWP and aimed for the big booby ladies head. "Steady steady" He whispered to himself before firing. It hit right in her head and she screamed out in pain. But she didn't die. Hell she didn't even have a wound. Krabby was interested in this but did not think much about it since they all were confused at the moment. He immediately aimed towards The small blue haired girl and shot her head too. Once again Pain but no wound. He could tell it was hurting them because they both fell onto the ground. But as he took aim for the white haired one he noted the green haired woman getting back up already. He fired at the white haired woman who was looking his way as if she knew he was there. To his surprise she dodged and started flying his way. "Wait flying? Is this one of those dreams again... i gotta stop eating Vanilla pudding before bed..." As he was having his odd thoughts the white haired girl arrived on his location and slashed at his bush making him jump out. She looked at him in confusion. "who are you?" She asked but quickly got over her confusion and pointed her sword at him. "Never mind it does not matter. Your obviously with Purple heart since you shot Green and White heart and attempted to shoot me." She said and then lunged at him. Krabby pulled out his frying pan that was still dripping from being used as a boat and blocked her attack. He was quite surprised at the strength she had. If it kept going like this she would actually overpower him. Thinking quick he reached for his SMG with one hand and sprayed the entire magazine into her. There were still no wounds but she was definitely hurt. He then picked up a bunch of dirt and threw it in her eyes before running off and climbing into a nearby tree. When the girl got all the dirt out of her eyes she looked around wondering where her opponent had ran off too. Suddenly a Bullet came from a tree and hit her in her arm knocking her sword our of her hand.

White heart who had fully recovered now tracked the sound of the bullets origin to a tree and immediately smashed it with her hammer. She spotted krabby jumping off the tree and immediately went to go smash him to pieces. Krabby noticing the crazy little blue haired lady flying towards him with a large hammer obviously flipped out and threw his pan at her. It comically bonked her on the head making her flinch for a moment. When she opened her eyes again Her target was nowhere in sight anymore. With an angry grunt she went back towards Purple heart where she was currently fighting back against Green heart somewhat well. Black heart who had picked her sword back up was currently looking through bushes and knocking over trees to try and find the sneaky little nuisance that had so rudely jumped into their battle. Stopping next to a tiny pond and still no sight of the long ranged fighter she sighed. "Maybe he ran away when he realized how weak he is compared to us." Unknown to her under the water in the tiny little pond was krabby breathing through a reed. He was currently thinking on what to do.  
"Hmmmmm what would soldier do in this situation..." He asked himself. Suddenly he had a flashback of a time soldier told him what to do in this situation.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Okay krabby... If you ever find yourself hiding in a pond from sexy color coded goddesses you must remember this! You hide in that pond LIKE AN AMERICAN! And you snap the CRAP out of their necks when they get near!"

 _ **Flashback end**_

Suddenly jumping out of the water he grabbed the unsuspecting Black hearts head and attempted to twist it. Unsurprisingly her head only moved about an inch. She turned around and just stared at him. "Did you listen to advice from a deranged war obsessed lunatic?" She asked. Krabby simply nodded his head in confirmation. She just nodded her head and then grabbed him by the throat. "Well im going to kill you now." Krabby just nodded his head. But suddenly the voice of Green Heart spoke up. "We just tossed Purple heart off the side of Celestia. Why dont you do the same for him? Besides. He would probably die from the fall anyway. No need to get yourself messy." Black heart just shrugged and floated over to the side of the island and then proceeded to toss Krabby off of it. She then dusted her hands off and looked back towards Green and White heart. They then all heard what sounded like the yell Goofy makes in the Goofy movie and sweatdrop.

Meanwhile down on the ground a girl is watching the sky. Suddenly she spots a purple light fall into the forest nearby with a red one following soon after. She then wanders off to investigate.

* * *

So theres the first chapter! :D Hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyways if you could not tell so far its Neptune X Krabby/Sniper There will be more pairings obviously. Since we still have a rogue sphee and a lazy trouble making scout somewhere in the world. So anyways please review and tell me how i did. Every little bit of criticism you can give me is welcome!


End file.
